


Comme une petite lumière fragile

by malurette



Series: La ronde des planètes [6]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, Bitterness, Bittersweet, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotaru n'attend plus rien. Pourtant, la lumière ne s'est pas encore éteinte...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comme une petite lumière fragile

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Comme une petite lumière fragile  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Sailor Moon  
>  **Personnage :** ‘Sailor Saturn’ Tomoe Hotaru  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** o3#o7, « Cicatrices » pour 10_choix (table libre)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc _Mugen_ /Infini  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~700

Hotaru a vécu une enfance tragique. L’accident n’en fut que le début. L’incendie tua sa mère, la blessa elle-même gravement, et en prime changea si profondément son père. Elle resta solitaire ensuite.   
Isolée par la longue convalescence puis le deuil, et après encore les rechutes, elle a vu se creuser un fossé entre elle et le reste du monde. De santé toujours fragile, elle endure douleurs et faiblesse récurrentes. 

C’est toute sa vie ancienne qui est morte dans l’incendie. Elle va de nouveau à l’école, mais évolue à côté des autres. Et Papa qui n’est pas sociable n’a pas beaucoup de relations non plus. Une assistante le seconde dans son travail et c’est tout. Hotaru n’est pas au courant de ce que pensent de lui ses pairs.   
Elle n’a plus que lui au monde, mais même lui ne vit plus réellement avec elle. Il prend soin d’elle, mais s’est fait distant, lui aussi a été cruellement blessé par la perte de sa femme et les mesures extrêmes qu’il a dû prendre pour la sauver in extremis. De fille, elle est devenue plutôt sujet d’étude. 

Avec tout cela, Hotaru n’a pas beaucoup de contact avec les autres. Elle n’a en tout cas pas d’amie, à peine de vagues camarades à l’école. Elle a honte aujourd’hui de ce qu’est devenu son corps : les cicatrices de brûlures, les amputations partielles et les greffes robotiques étranges mêlées à ses membres abîmés… son père prend bien grand soin d’elle, mais ça n’est pas présentable devant qui que ce soit d’autre que lui.   
Aurait-il mieux valu mourir avec Maman qu’être ainsi défigurée ? Mais alors Papa aurait été vraiment tout seul !   
Que vaut sa vie à elle, pas grand’ chose en soi. Elle souffre, chair et âme, les deux également meurtries. Elle aime son père et ne souhaite pas lui causer de tort ni de peine.   
Elle étudie sérieusement ; que faire d’autre ? Ça plaît sans doute à Papa, pense-t-elle. Elle est devenue une jeune fille sérieuse et bien élevée ; effacée. Elle ne sera cependant jamais une jeune fille modèle : pas dans une société qui la voudrait jolie de partout. Son corps devrait l’être aussi, pas juste son visage ; de façon plus lisse, plus convenue. Et surtout il faudrait qu’elle soit en meilleure santé…

Elle mène donc une vie fade, n’ayant rien qui la distraie, musique ou art par exemple. Elle collectionne à la fois la lumière et le noir : des vêtements sombres pour dissimuler les défauts de son corps, une pénombre perpétuelle dans sa chambre pour se cacher parmi les ombres, et le côté épuré des lampes : elle choisit elle-même de quelles lueurs elle veut bien.   
Elle ne rêve même pas à se faire des amis : ça lui est interdit. Elle a cessé de le regretter, par mécanisme de défense. 

En revanche, il arrive, au creux des nuits de tristesse ou de douleur, elle rêve régulièrement de ruines, dans un silence de mort. Les ruines qu’évoque le nom de sa famille mise à mal, sont sans doute son destin : elle les sent issues du passé et se croit elle-même obligatoirement liée à la souffrance et destinée à ne plus survivre encore bien longtemps.   
D’une certaine façon, elles le sont bel et bien… mais de bien plus encore que cet accident, et le lien qui les unit, laquelle de la destruction ou d’elle aura le pas sur l’autre, n’est pas ce qu’elle craint. Comme les lampes qu’elle allume pour meubler sa solitude, comme la luciole qui brille dans la nuit et lui donné son prénom, il reste un espoir qui palpite en son cœur et attend d’être réveillé.


End file.
